Eternal Rivals A Never Ending Fairy Tail
by XJustified
Summary: A strange turn of events throw our two favorite rivals into a new world where their friendship and skills will be tested.Read on as Might Guy And Kakashi Hatake take on the world known as Earthland.


Hey guys X here with a story I thought up while playing Ninja Storm 3. I am opening a poll for the review section on who I pair Guy and Kakashi with so here are the potential candidates because their age will be reduced next chapter. Erza,Mira,Ultear,Cana,Ect(just give some ideas). So there you have until next time enjoy the fic. ~X

"Title"

"Jutsu Or Magic "

"Authors Note"

Eternal Rivals In A Never Ending Fairy Tail

Episode 1 : A Most Youthful Turn Of Events or Of Course It Had To Be Us

It was just an average day in The village of Konoha. People were going about thei everyday lives in peace. The recently rebuilt village was as busy as ever. Walking down one of the streets was none other than the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. Wearing the standard jounin attire plus his usual face gear he was strolling down the street on a casual walk.

"KAKASHI". Hearing his name called out by an all to familiar voice he turned around to face the man he already knew was standing somewhere near him. Looking down on said white haired shinobi was another accomplished leaf jounin The Blue Beast of The Leaf Might Guy. Said taijustsu master calmly jumped down from his perch atop a nearby building and faced the son of the white fang with unnatural smile. "Guy, what a surprise to see you here is there something you need?" asked the copy ninja. Guy simply grabbed said ninjas shoulder and said these words " Yes and it is so vital, so important, so dangerously viable that we have no choice but to take care of it right now". Kakashi adopted a look of surprise. "And what might that be Guy?" the jounin asked with a hint of curiosity. "We have yet to have our weekly match and as your Eternal Rival I an not stand by with such an important piece of our lives unfinished. As I believe our score is tied 143-143" the bushy browed man said in utter seriousness. Before Kakashi could speak Guy grappled his arm and took off at inhuman speeds until they reached the top of the Hokage monument. Once at said location Guy gave Kakashi the rules of engagement for their "Eternal Battle Between Rivals : Round 287". "The rules are quite basic we will both charge one massive attack and the release them at eachother and whoever's Jutsu breaks the other will be the winner" said the jumpsuit wearing ninja. Knowing he wasn't getting out of this Kakashi just nodded and backed away from his friend with a small sigh. At this guy released one of his eight gates "Eight Gates Release- Gate Of Life Open". And with that Guy's skin tone changed to that of a dark red. His eyes became pure white and his bowl of a hair style stood up. Around twenty meters away facing him Kakashi lifted up his headband to show a crimson eye with 3 commas around the pupil in a circular form know as the Sharringan. He then began forming hand signs until a circle of lightning formed around him and a great amount of said element appeared in his hand. Neither wanting to move unfairly against the other they waited for a sign. That sign came as a since rain drop hit the ground. And as it did not men vanish and reappear with their attacks about to meet. The taijustsu maste yelling out "Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise" as his fist engulfs in a green light. The silver haired man was yelling out "Lightning Blade". Both attacks collided and made a huge shockwave followed by a decent sized explosion. The two men were however unaware that a golden light was reaching out for them. Unfortunately for the two friends the noticed the pull of the light far to late to escape its grasp. Not knowing what to do both ninja grab hold of each other and launch chain-link kunai at the ground which although they stuck were pulled away by the great light. Both launched many a powerful Jutsu at the force that was pulling them to the sky but it was all for not as on that day the Tale of both Kakashi the Copy Ninja and Guy The Blue Beast were abruptly ended. At least in that world.


End file.
